Composite Mega Man (Failed Reality)
Summary This is Mega Man, Sometimes known as Rock. He once had the dream to become the greatest being that ever lived. His goal was to impact the world in such a way, not only would everyone know his name, but the entire human race, along with the Robot Masters, would be saved from eventual destruction. This failed quickly. The bad guys knew he was the only one who was willing to save the world from the mess it got itself in, So they went all out to attack him as much as they could. This was So much to the point where Mega Man begged for mercy, yet received none. This was so much to the point where he gave up, and watched his dying world in tears. Maybe all he was looking for was a savior, one so much more powerful than himself. Mega man was extremely threatened with the Extreme Evil that came in Roll and Proto- Man just days after. When he is angry, it is unknown if he gets stronger or weaker, considering he ends up hurting not only the one he was trying to protect, but himself. Note: This Mega Man is Composite Mega Man (Wanked), Just within a timeline where he failed to reach his destiny. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B (Normal Form), (you really have to feel bad for him), 9-C (With his weak Mega Buster), 10-C or 10-A (Angry Mega Man), (Unknown if he gets Stronger or Weaker in this state.) Name: Mega Man, or Rock Origin: Creation of Dr. Light. Mega Man curses the day he was ever built in the state that he lives in. Gender: Male, Note there is much psychological chaos in his mind regardless. Age: Somewhere older than 11. Classification: I feel so sorry for him, I refuse to give him one! Powers and Abilities: Imagine you were once a very Strong Character, You had a Copy chip that could copy any awesome power you ever wanted from a robot master. That was all taken away during his fight with Sonic. Well, at least you still have awesome robotic pets that you can fuse with for a massive power boost, Nope, they died. All this leaves you with is the power of a human and the weakest buster you could ever have. No Charge Shot or Slide Included, and no E-Tanks either! A character that was once great has been abused into one of the weakest characters ever, with the ability to do almost nothing, compared to most other characters above him. Attack Potency: Human Level (Normal Form), Wall level (Mega Buster), Human Level with Massive recoil (Angry Mega Man Low End), Room level (Angry Mega Man High End.) Speed: Less than Human Level (Normal Form), Cannot Move at all (Angry Mega Man Low End), Human level (Angry Mega Man High End.) Lifting Strength: Human Level (Normal Form), Human Level with Massive recoil (Angry Mega Man Low End), Athlete level (Angry Mega Man High End.) Striking Strength: Human Level (Normal Form,) Street Level (Mega Buster), Human Level with Massive recoil (Angry Mega Man Low End), Ever So Slightly Higher than Human Level (Angry Mega Man High End.) Durability: Surprisingly infinity. But that's the worst part about it, he can never be killed, only tormented. Stamina: He ran 20 laps in the 15 meter pacer test and then fell down flat on his face. Can only speak for a few minutes without getting exhausted. Surprisingly limitless when it only comes to hand movement however. Range: Can only see what is right in front of him and can only react the second it is too late to react. Standard Equipment: ' ̶'H̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶, I'm sorry I forgot he already lost his sanity. All he has left is his armor and his mega buster. Intelligence: No Combat Intelligence, At All!!! He is one of the slowest thinkers ever and it makes many attacks appear faster than they really are. Weaknesses: Everything (At least from Only his enemies). The Slightest Hurt causes an injury, The Slightest Word Causes Absolute Emotional Chaos, can last weeks of pain.. Notable Attacks/Techniques: His bear Mega Buster, and the fact that he hurts himself when he is angry. Others Notable Victories: You (You felt so Bad for him, you let him win. Don't lie to me, don't be cruel to him you harsh ---?????) ''' '''Notable Losses: You (You want a victory FINE! be that way............) Satan/Lucifer Dr. Wily Dr. Eggman Sigma Master Core All Authority All Evil All Creepypastas All Addiction All Humans that can beat him in a Debate All Spikes The Feeling of Loneliness Roll :( Protoman "It" His Problems And Ultimately Himself Inconclusive Matches: Mega Man (Screwattack) Me (I just can't accept this) Category:MegaMan Category:Mega Man Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Downplayed Category:Downplay Category:Game Over Category:Unknown Tier Category:Megaverse Category:Fodder